Rocco Falconeri
Diego and Mateo (2013-14) Liam and Oliver Friedy (2014-15) Charles and Ethan Losie (2015-present)http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/gh-recasts-rocco | status = Recurring | years = 2013-present | first = September 9, 2013 | last = | cause = | creator = Ron Carlivati | introducer = Frank Valentini | books = | spinoffs = | image1 = File:LosieTwins.jpg | caption1 = Charles and Ethan Losie as Rocco Falconeri | image2 = File:Littlerocco.png | caption2 = Liam and Oliver Friedy as Rocco Falconeri | image3 = File:Babyr3.png | caption3 = Diego and Mateo as Ben Westbourne | family = Corinthos, Eckert, Falconeri, Spencer, Webber | nickname = Baby Rocco (by Lulu) Little Shortstop (by Olivia) Little Rocco (by Maxie) | birthname = Benjamin "Ben" Westbourne | alias = Cesar Faison II | namesakes = | gender = Male | born = September 9, 2013 Wyndemere, Spoon Island Port Charles, New York | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Falconeri Loft 682 Paulson, #4B Port Charles, New York | parents = Dante and Lulu Falconeri | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Sonny Corinthos Olivia Falconeri (paternal) Luke and Laura Spencer (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) Talia Falconeri (paternal) Tim and Lena Spencer (both deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Michael Quartermaine (adoptive) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Corinthos Lila McCall (stillborn) Avery Quartermaine (paternal) Nikolas Cassadine Ethan Lovett Lucky Spencer (maternal) Vito Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri Cosimo Falconeri Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (paternal great) Pat Spencer Bobbie Spencer Mike Webber (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. (adoptive) Amy Vining (adoptive; deceased) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Spencer Cassadine Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal; deceased) Aiden Spencer (maternal) Tommy Falconeri Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal once removed) Carly Jacks B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Michael Corinthos Morgan Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (maternal second cousins) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Rocco Falconeri is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Det. Dante Falconeri and his wife, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri via IVF and was carried by Dr. Britt Westbourne. He was formerly believed to be the son of Drs. Patrick Drake and Britt Westbourne via one night stand. He was also formerly believed to the son of lab tech, Brad Cooper. Casting Twins Nolan and Michael Webb portrayed Rocco in 2013. Pictured to the left. Twins Diego and Mateo portrayed Rocco from 2013-14 Twins Liam and Oliver Friedy portrayed Rocco from 2014-15 He is currently being portrayed by twins Charles and Ethan Losie, who debuted on March 10, 2015. According to Star Kidz, Rocco has been slightly aged since the Losie twins joined the cast.http://star-kidz.net/LosieTwins.php Background During the Nurses Ball 2013, Britt revealed that she was pregnant with Patrick Drake's baby and everyone is shock but they believe she's lying. It turns out that she wasn't lying but had decided to get an abortion. On the day of the abortion, she changes her mind but it was later revealed that she had never intended to have the abortion. Patrick and his then girlfriend, Sabrina Santiago perform a DNA test and it turns out that Patrick is the father. However, it is later discovered that this test was tampered with by Britt's mother, Dr. Liesl Obrecht and Patrick is actually not the father after all. Britt feels baby Rocco move for the first time on June 7. On August 13, after experiencing cramps, Britt and Patrick preform an ultrasound and find out that the baby is a boy. On August 30, when Patrick threatens to sue for full custody of their son, Britt reveals that he is not the father and claims that Brad Cooper is the father via sperm donation. On December 17, it is revealed that Obrecht used Dante and Lulu's remaining embryos to help Britt get pregnant, and Rocco is actually their son. In late December, Britt tells Nikolas that Brad is not Rocco's father, she used an anonymous sperm donor. In February 2014, when Elizabeth Webber finds out from Nikolas that Britt used an anonymous sperm donor and sees that Dante and Rocco have the same allergy, she starts to suspect that Dante could be his father. She then runs a DNA test which confirms her suspicion. Dante and Lulu learn that Rocco is Dante's son on February 18. In March, Elizabeth finds a letter that Britt wrote revealing Rocco's true maternity and shows it to Lulu. On March 25, Lulu confronts Britt at her and Nikolas' engagement party, and Britt finally admits the truth about Rocco's full parentage. Before Dante and Lulu can claim their son he is kidnapped by Dr. Obrecht. In April, Dante and Lulu are finally reunited with their son after he is rescued from Dr. Obrecht. It is later revealed that Obrecht only used one of the embryos to impregnate Britt and was using the other one as leverage but has since given it back to Dante and Lulu. Storylines |-|2013= Rocco was born onscreen September 9, 2013 to Dr. Britt Westbourne, after having just revealed the truth to Patrick, that he is not her son's father, Britt is confronted by Sabrina. Britt begins experiencing pains and they soon discover that she is in labor. Nikolas Cassadine, who was hosting Britt at his home, arrives at Wyndemere and finds Britt on the floor and Sabrina tells him the she is in labor. He informs them that the launch will not be back in time to get Britt to the hospital. Britt is forced to deliver "her" son, without any medication, at Wyndemere with the help of Sabrina and Nikolas. Soon after the baby is born, Britt realizes that something is wrong with him. Using her experience as an OBGYN, Britt deduces that there is fluid in her son's lungs and he needs to be rushed to the hospital immediately. The launch arrives but Britt is in no condition to be moved, so after some convincing she allows Sabrina to take her son to the . Sabrina rushes the baby to the hospital and he is saved by Dr. Silas Clay. Brad watches through the hospital room window as Silas works to save the baby. Meanwhile back at Wyndemere the launch returns and Nikolas carries Britt out of the house and to the launch. When they arrive at the hospital, Dr. Clay tells Britt that her son is fine and Sabrina got him to the hospital just in time. After Nikolas and Britt leave to get Britt checked out, Sabrina's friend Nurse Felix DuBois comments that the baby looks nothing like Brad and Nikolas also says that he looks nothing like Britt either, adding to the theory that Britt is lying about the baby's biological parents. When Britt is getting ready to leave the hospital, she runs into Nikolas and tells him she named "her" son Ben, because her best friend in med school had a son named Ben and she liked the name. He is taken back to Wyndemere, due to Britt not being able to find a place to stay, and is subsequently kidnapped by his estranged and fugitive "grandmother" Dr. Obrecht. Obrecht brings him to Cassadine Island, where she gives him to Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick's wife who is supposedly deceased, being held captive by Obrecht. Robin is led to believe that "Ben" is Patrick's child with Britt, and takes care of him. While trying to get her son back from her father, Britt tells Faison that "Ben" is not her biological son. Faison thinks Britt is lying and refuses to hand "little Cesar" over to her, but he is forced to when Nikolas arrives with a gun and demands that Faison returns "Ben" to Britt. On their way out to get Robin and leave the island, Nikolas and Britt encounter Jerry Jacks. He forces them all to return to Port Charles with Robin, Faison and Dr. Obrecht so that Robin can synthesize a cure for polonium poisoning from Luke Spencer's blood for Jerry. "Ben" returns to Port Charles with Britt and Nikolas. Britt admitted to Nikolas that neither Patrick Drake nor Brad Cooper are Ben's biological father. As Britt embarks on a new romantic relationship with Nikolas, she is tempted to tell him the entire truth of "Ben's" parentage. However she changes her mind at the last minute and tells him that she got pregnant by an anonymous sperm donor instead of admitting the truth. Meanwhile, Dante and Lulu are going through the heartbreak of losing their daughter, Connie, the child they thought was theirs carried by their surrogate and friend, Maxie Jones, but turned out to be Maxie's biological daughter with Damian Spinelli. Dante and Lulu are forced to give Connie back to Spinelli. Dante suggests they use their other embryos and try for another child. However, at the hospital, they find out that the embryos have disappeared. The lab tech, Ellie Trout, asks for answers from her boss, Brad Cooper, who claims to know nothing about them disappearing, and says he'll go ask Britt. When Obrecht is arrested for Robin's kidnapping, she blackmails Britt into helping her by threatening to reveal the truth about "Ben". Britt visits her mom, and there, it's revealed that Obrecht used Dante and Lulu's remaining embryos to help Britt get pregnant, and "Ben" is actually Dante and Lulu's son. Britt goes back to Wyndemere, and finds Brad there, who tells her that Dante and Lulu know their embryos are gone, and they're probably going to find out Britt has their son. Lulu travels out to Wyndemere to question Britt in person, but Britt isn't there. However, this gives Lulu the opportunity to meet her son for the first time, though she is still unaware of their connection. "Ben" meets his biological father when Lulu invites Nikolas to spend Christmas with her and Dante. Britt and "Ben" accompany Nikolas to the Falconeri's loft and here Dante is able to meet "Ben". Lulu and Dante spend Christmas day bonding with "Ben", still unaware that he is their child. "Ben" also spends time with his father at the hospital and gets to see his biological mother. |-|2014-15= In the following weeks, Lulu visits Nikolas more often and as a result, spends a lot of time bonding with "Ben". In early February 2014, when Lulu is watching "Ben" for Nikolas, she notices a rash on his arm. When she brings this up to Nikolas, he tells her that "Ben" is allergic to latex and certain fruits. Lulu is astonished that Dante shares the same exact allergies as "Ben". Later, Nikolas goes to the hospital to get a refill of "Ben's" allergy cream, when he runs into Elizabeth Webber. He tells Elizabeth that Britt used an anonymous sperm donor to get pregnant and she wonders who "Ben's" real father could be. Elizabeth becomes suspicious of a connection between Dante and "Ben" when Lulu's cousin, Lucas Jones arrives at the hospital needing a refill of the same allergy cream for Dante. Elizabeth shares her suspicions with Felix and he agrees to help her run a DNA test on "Ben" and Dante. Elizabeth gets her hands on "Ben's" hairbrush, while Felix is able to get a bottle that Dante drank from, and they took these two items to the lab to run the test. Elizabeth and Felix received the results of the paternity test on Valentine's Day and they proved that Dante is "Ben's" biological father. Elizabeth then went to Wyndemere and confronted Britt about stealing Dante's sperm. The two got into a cat fight and Elizabeth advised Britt to tell Nikolas the truth, because she was going to tell Dante that "Ben" is his son. As Elizabeth heads to Lulu and Dante's loft to tell them the truth, Britt tells Nikolas that Dante is "Ben's" father, right after Nikolas proposes to her. Britt leaves out the fact that Lulu is also "Ben's" biological mother, and when asked if she knew all along, she lies and says she had no idea that her mother used Dante's sperm to impregnate her. Nikolas and Britt then head to the Falconeri loft to tell Britt's side of the story, unaware that Elizabeth has not yet told them the news. Nikolas blurts out to Dante and Lulu that Britt had no idea Dante was "Ben's" father. Britt explains that it was all her mother's idea to use an existing sperm sample from the lab. She denies knowing that the sample was Dante's, despite Elizabeth's disbelief. Dante asks to see his son, but Nikolas and Britt convince him to wait until the morning. Elizabeth leaves Dante and Lulu with the paternity test and when alone Lulu congratulates Dante on becoming a father. The next day, Dante tells Sonny that "Ben" is his son. A few days later, Dante spends time with his son. Elizabeth discovers the letter Britt wrote to Lulu that says she is "Ben's" mother. Elizabeth shows an elated Lulu the letter and truth comes out to everyone. Obrecht kidnaps "Ben" and holds him hostage at Elizabeth Webber's house. "Ben" is eventually rescued and reunited with his parents. Later on, Lulu lets Britt say goodbye to "Ben". Soon after, Dante and Lulu take their son home where they rename him, Rocco, the name they had picked out for a boy during Maxie's pregnancy. The next morning Rocco wakes up in bed with his parents. Rocco visits his uncle Nik and aunt Liz at Wyndemere. While at Kelly's with his parents, he gets to meet his aunt Maxie. Rocco spends time with his parents at home and gets a visit from Anna. Rocco hangs out with his parents at Kelly's. A few days later, Rocco spends time with his mom, grandma and dad at the park. Later on, Rocco hangs out with his aunt Maxie. Soon after, Rocco goes to the Floating Rib with his mom, dad and grandma and doesn't make a peep. Rocco is later seen with his daddy in bed playing. Dante then has to leave to look for Lulu who was kidnapped by Peter Harrell, Jr., so his aunt Elizabeth shows up to watch him. While with Liz, his uncle Nik shows up to spend time with him. Dante's rescue mission fails and he and Lulu are both kidnapped by Stavros Cassadine. Olivia is Rocco's primary caregiver while his parents are missing. His grandpa Sonny and cousin Carly are also seen looking after him in his parents' absence. When Dante and Lulu finally come home, Rocco is reunited with his parents. A few weeks later Rocco is seen at Kelly's with him parents and grandparents (Olivia and Sonny), where his mom tries to get him to eat but he won't. Sonny eventually is able to get Rocco to eat. On December 3, Rocco meets Luke. On January 5, Rocco's uncle Morgan tells Sonny that he is running circles around his parents and that he is pretty fast. On February 20, Rocco finally meets Georgie and they have a playdate. On March 10, Rocco spends time with his mom and grandma. It is also revealed that he has an obsession with egg rolls. Health and Vitals *Had fluid in his lungs when he was born 9, 2013 *Kidnapped by Liesl Obrecht 2013 *Allergic to latex; uses special cream Feb 3, 2014 *Threatened with a dagger by Liesl Obrecht 2014 *Kidnapped by Liesl Obrecht again 2014 *Had an ear infection Apr 23, 2014 *Threatened by his grandfather, Luke Spencer 25, 2015 *Had a cold Feb 26, 2015 Family tree Photo gallery File:Nursesball.jpg|Britt reveals her pregnancy File:Brittbenkicking1.png|Britt feels Rocco move File:Brittpregnant.png|Britt during her pregnancy File:Brikroccolamaze.jpg|Britt and Nikolas during lamaze class File:Brittpatrickclass.png|Britt and Patrick during lamaze class File:Brittcramps.png|Britt has cramps File:ITSABOY!!!!!.png|IT'S A BOY!!!!!!! File:Babyboyrocco.png|Rocco during an ultrasound File:Rocco814.png File:Brittlabor.png|Britt goes into labor File:Brittgivesbirth.png|Britt in labor File:Brittface1.png|Britt gives birth File:Babyroccobrina.png File:Brittholdsben.jpg|Sabrina hands Rocco to Britt File:Babyrocco14.png|Baby Rocco File:Roccosick.png File:Brittroccosick.png|Britt realizes that Rocco is sick File:Sabrinarocco.png|Sabrina rushes Rocco to the hospital File:Roccohospital.png|Rocco in the hospital File:Roccopatricknik.png|Baby Rocco with his uncle Nikolas File:BrittholdsRocco.jpg|Britt holds Rocco File:Roccogoeshomewbn.jpg|Rocco goes home with Britt and Nikolas File:Roccounclenik.png|Rocco and his uncle Nik File:Obrechtrocco.png|Obrecht kidnaps Rocco File:Rocco3.png|Baby Rocco File:Roccofo.png|Rocco, Obrecht and Faison File:Roccobritt.png|Britt rescues Rocco File:Benhalloween.jpg|Rocco's first halloween File:Nikrocco.png|Rocco and his uncle Nik File:Lulurocco.png|Rocco with his biological mother, Lulu. File:Lanterocco2.png|Rocco spends his first Christmas with his biological parents. File:Roccodante.png|Rocco with his biological father, Dante. File:Roccomamatime.png File:Roccomamasleep.png|Rocco sleeping in his mother's arms. File:Roccolulu1.png File:Roccolulurash.png|Lulu notices a rash on Rocco's arm. File:Lanteroccodream.png|Lulu dreams that Rocco is her's and Dante's File:Luroccodream2-13.png File:Lantefindout4.png|Dante and Lulu learn that Dante is Rocco's father File:Danteroccodream.png|Rocco with his father, Dante in Lulu's dream File:Luludream_2-19-14.png|Lulu dreams of Rocco and Dante then Britt shows up File:Babyben.png File:Lanteroccosmiles.png|Rocco spends time with his parents File:Luludream3-13-14.png|Lulu dreams that Rocco is her son File:Luludreambbd3-13-14.png File:Sonnylivdrocco.png|Rocco meets his paternal grandparents File:Roccodante1.png|Rocco and Dante File:Rocco5.png|Rocco in his crib File:Lurocco.png|Rocco and Lulu File:Lulufindsout.png|Elizabeth tells Lulu that Rocco is HER son!! File:Lantefindsout1.png|Britt finally admits that Rocco is Lulu's son File:Roccoobrecht.png|Obrecht kidnaps Rocco again File:Roccoauntliz.png|Rocco with his aunt Liz File:BrittRocco.png|Britt rescues Rocco again File:Roccoisback.png|Dante reunites Rocco with his mother File:Luluholdsben.png|Rocco with his mom File:Roccobrittgoodbye.png|Rocco says goodbye to Britt File:Falconerifamphoto1.png|Rocco with his parents File:Homedlr.png|Rocco goes home with Dante and Lulu File:Babyrocco.png|Ben becomes Rocco File:Lanter3.png|Rocco wakes up in between his parents File:Lanter5kiss.png|Dante and Lulu kiss with Rocco in between them File:Rocconiklizlu.png|Rocco with his mommy, uncle Nik and aunt Liz File:Roccomaxie.png|Rocco meets his aunt Maxie File:Roccosleeping.png File:Roccomama.png File:Rocconap.png File:Roccomama1.png|Rocco and his mom at Kelly's File:Roccolulu.png|Rocco smiling File:Roccodaddy.png|Rocco and his dad at Kelly's File:Roccoluliv.png|Rocco at the park File:RoccoLivLulu.png|Rocco at the park with his mom and grandma File:Roccoauntmaxie.png|Rocco and his aunt Maxie File:Rauntmlu.png|Rocco with his mom and aunt Maxie File:Roccograndma.png|Rocco with his grandma File:Roccogmd.png|Rocco at the Floating Rib with his mom, dad and grandma File:Roccodanteplay.png|Rocco and his daddy play File:Roccodaddy1.png|Rocco and his daddy in bed File:Roccoliz.png|Rocco with his aunt Liz File:Rocconik1.png|Rocco falls asleep on his uncle's lap File:Roccograndpa.png|Rocco and his grandpa File:Roccosonnycarly.png|Rocco with his grandpa, Sonny and cousin, Carly File:Roccomomdad.png|Rocco is reunited with his parents File:Roccoparentsbed.png|Rocco in bed with his parents File:Roccoludantelivson.png|Lulu tries to get Rocco to eat File:Rocco1022.png|Sonny tries to get Rocco to eat File:Roccomamalu.png|Rocco meets his grandpa, Luke File:Roccolutracefluke.png|Rocco with his mom, Lulu, Luke and Tracy File:GeorgieRoccoLU.png|Lulu introduces Rocco and Georgie File:Roccoplaydategeorgie.png|Rocco has a playdate with Georgie File:RoccoLiv.png|Rocco with his mom and grandma File:RoccoLivLU.png|Rocco spends time with his mom and grandma References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Corinthos family Category:Falconeri family Category:Eckert family Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Illegally adopted children